1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to nonwoven battery covers, and more particularly to flexible insulative battery covers constructed at least partially from green material constituents.
2. Related Art
A thermal insulator is generally needed to insulate a battery, such as a vehicle battery, from thermal degradation. Rigid plastic covers are commonly used, however, they are relatively heavy and typically do not protect a battery against thermal conditions. Accordingly, rigid plastic covers generally do not provide the degree of insulation required to protect the battery against thermal degradation, thereby reducing the useful life of the battery. In addition, rigid plastic battery covers are inflexible, and thus, are generally bulky, cumbersome to ship and occupy valuable storage space, thereby increasing inventory cost.
In addition to rigid plastic covers, nonwoven mats are also used to cover batteries. However, although the current nonwoven covers are flexible and provided improved insulation over the rigid plastic covers, they are formed entirely from petroleum-based thermoplastics, thereby making them relatively costly to manufacture, and further, making them environmentally unfriendly after use.